gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagel
Bagel is the main protagonist of The Bagel Show. History Birth Bagel was born in a distant planet called "Foodtopia", a planet where all foods didn't eat each other. When Bagel was about 8 weeks old, a giant alien known as the "Space Mouth" began to ate the planet, so the President of FoodTopia decided to send 20 food babies to different planets to continue the race. Bagel ended up being one of those 20 people, and was sent into outer space inside a space pod. Childhood Bagel's childhood was spent in the space pod. He learned how to walk, speak, and other things. But one day, he accidentaly made a hole in the pod, and he ended up drifting in space. Events in "The Bagel Show" After about about a few days of drifting, Bagel fell into the planet "Earth", after falling, he relized he got serious fire burns from it, but before he could do anything, he fainted, he ended up in a odd looking house, there he met Invader Rob. Invader Rob and Bagel soon became friends, and met the other citizens. However, King Jerk, the ruler of the land, did not like Bagel. He often tries to destroy Bagel and make life on Earth misrable, and Bagel and his friends usually stopped him. In the series finale of The Bagel Show, the gang manage to bring FoodTopia back, including it's residents, and Bagel decides to stay there while his friends continue to live on Earth. Before "The ACS" Bagel ends up moving into Nicktropolis, only to move to Nick Town to get a job as Professor Zing-Whatt's lab assisant. While working for Professor Zing-Whatt, Bagel gained more knowledge about science and other things and eventually became smarter and wiser. Bagel began to date Lucy around 2019, after developing a small crush on her. The two eventually got married in 2024. Events of "The ACS" After responding to the alien invasion in Nicktropolis in 2023, Bagel joined with John the Marksman, Nozus, Collector, Web, and JJam to form the ACS. During this time, Bagel and the ACS would have many adventures, such as stopping an alien invasion, defeating an alien tyrant, traveling to alternate dimensions, defeating a corrupt government, battling demons, etc. Bagel would work with the ACS up until he was incapable to do so, as an elder. Future After the events of "The ACS", Bagel marries Lucy, and they both have a child together named Janet. TBA Personality Bagel has many positive personality traits. He is very tranquil and jovial. Bagel always owns up to his actions. Bagel also appears to be generally a team player, and is very flexible about working in a team. Despite all this, he is incredibly selfish, however, which is most notably seen in the ACOPA series. Bagel is also very shy towards other people, despite helping a lot of people by stopping King Jerk from doing stupid things. He also tends to be somewhat grumpy at times. He has a strong disliking to wild animals and evil. Bagel is also somewhat weak, which can cause him to lose against his opponents without a weapon. Bagel tends to think positive about things, even in bad times. Bagel is also very snarky. Voice Actors IAmBagel (2012–present) Christopher Sabat (The ACS Anime only) Roger Craig Smith (Random Life only) Trivia *He appears in Nick Fanon Journeys. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Fanon